The present invention relates to methods for making semiconductor devices, in particular, semiconductor devices that include high-k gate dielectric layers.
MOS field-effect transistors with very thin silicon dioxide based gate dielectrics may experience unacceptable gate leakage currents. Forming the gate dielectric from certain high-k dielectric materials, instead of silicon dioxide, can reduce gate leakage. Such a dielectric may not, however, be compatible with polysiliconxe2x80x94the preferred material for making the device""s gate electrode.
If such a high-k film comprises an oxide, it may manifest oxygen vacancies at random surface sites. When the device""s gate electrode comprises polysilicon, a silicide may form where such vacancies occur. The silicide""s presence may alter the electrode""s workfunction or cause the device to short through the dielectric.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved process for making a semiconductor device that includes a high-k gate dielectric. There is a need for such a process that eliminates (or at least minimizes) silicide formation, when a polysilicon gate electrode is formed on the high-k film. The method of the present invention provides such a process.